


Rose Avec Des Taches Noires

by AllTheF33ls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien just really wants Mari to like him, Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, He wants senpai to notice him, I guess it's slightly angsty, I wrote instead of reading, Marichat, Marinette is the embodiment of the color pink and you cannot tell Chat or I otherwise, Pink - Freeform, Somewhat, and talk to him tbh, everything in this has to do with pink, kind of, or my hw, same thing, the color, there is so much pink, this is what I did instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheF33ls/pseuds/AllTheF33ls
Summary: Pink.If she was a superhero of her own, she'd be pink.Pink with black spots.Rose avec des taches noires.





	

Pink.

Everything about Marinette could be described with pink.

Everything about Marinette _was_ pink.

Except for her jet black, almost blue, hair.

And her bluebell eyes that he found oddly familiar.

Bluebell eyes that would haunt his dreams, with or without a red and black spotted mask in front of them.

He tried not to think about _her_ when he was with Marinette.

But those _bluebell eyes--_

 

Pink.

If she was a superhero of her own, she'd be pink.

Pink with black spots.

_Rose avec des taches noires._

No blue, despite her hair and eyes.

Besides,

He thought she looked better in black anyway.

(Or maybe he just really wanted _noir_ in her description.)

 

Pink.

The color of her walls and practically everything else in her room.

Pink.

The color of her cheeks whenever she'd try to get a word out to him--

_Adrien_.

It was so much harder to have a conversation with her as himself.

Well.

His civilian self.

Who he really was,

Chat or Adrien,

Was a topic for a different day.

It hurt, though.

He just wanted his princess to like both sides of him.

To _talk_ to both sides of him.

Yet all he could get was _pink_.

The pink of her walls as Chat,

And the pink of her cheeks as Adrien.

 

Pink was also the color of her lips.

As a model, he had seen plenty of lips in his lifetime.

(And had many kiss his skin in his lifetime.)

So he thought it normal to look at everyone's lips.

Honestly, it's quite interesting to study the different shapes of your friends’, and how they change or move while they talk.

How they quirk up into a smile.

(Or a smirk.)

How they relay tiny messages that words can't even begin to convey…

But for others who hadn't shared his upbringing, having him stare at their lips was quite awkward.

It earned him a teasing comment from her as Chat,

And averted eyes plus more blush as Adrien.

_Pink._

_Nothing but more pink_.

It spread across her cheeks, enveloping her eyes like a mask.

_Rose avec des taches noires._

Pink blush mixed with blue eyes.

Pink and blue.

She made it look great.

She made everything look great.

 

Pink means sweet.

Pink means nice and playful and cute.

Pink is the color of universal love of oneself and of others.

It fit almost too well for her.

She was sweet.

She was nice and playful (with Chat) and cute (oh, most definitely).

And she cared enormously for those around her,

Sometimes even more than she cared for herself.

(Sometimes? More like _all the time_.)

Okay, so maybe she didn't have the “universal love for oneself” down,

But if anyone was going to prove to her how she was just as worthy

It was going to be him.

Or Alya. (Her best friend.)

Or her parents. (You know, the ones who brought her into this world?)

Or literally _anyone_ else who was closer to her than he was.

It wasn't hard to be.

He was just some boy in black, magical leather and cat ears who would sometimes drop by to “check on her”.

He needed to come up with an _actual_ reason for his visits, or she would soon stop letting him in.

(A reason that wasn't “you're more like home than my house is”.)

He was just some boy who sat in front of her in class.

A boy she couldn't even speak to.

Or a boy behind a mask.

Marinette _should_ stop letting him in.

She _would_.

He was almost certain of it.

But for now he would enjoy his moments with her

In the comfort of her _**pink**_ room

And in the comfort of her _**pink**_ words 

That allowed him to stay.

 

“Chat?”

“Hm?”

“What are you thinking about? You seemed to be pretty lost in your own mind,” she smiled.

Her beautiful,

Cute,  
****

_**Pink**_ smile.

“You, princess,” he smiled back genuinely.

Princesses were also generally pink.

She snorted and rolled her bluebell eyes as she turned back to her work.

_“As if.”_ He heard her mutter under her breath.

_Oh, Marinette,  
_

_If only you knew_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I promise that Chapter 2 of Blow Off Some Esteem will be coming soon!  
> I promise.  
> I....  
>  _Purromise._


End file.
